Unexpected Ring
by Hikasya
Summary: Awalnya Naruto mencintai Kuroka dan berniat melamar Kuroka. Namun, harapannya tidak sesuai dengan niatnya. Sebaliknya ia terpaksa menikahi Koneko. Koneko yang mencintainya, harus menanggung sakit hati karena Naruto tidak mengabaikannya. Hati Naruto hanya berpaut pada Kuroka yang kini menjadi milik orang lain.
1. Mengantarkan pulang

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Ring**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**** Mengantar pulang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam mengejar seorang laki-laki. Ia berhenti di saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu hendak naik ke sepeda.

"Hm, Kuroka. Ada apa ya?"

Namikaze Naruto, menoleh ke arah Toujou Kuroka. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ini. Kamu menjatuhkannya di lorong tadi."

Menatap sesuatu yang berada di genggaman Kuroka, Naruto terkesiap. Kemudian Naruto buru-buru menyambar sesuatu itu dengan debaran jantung yang memuncak.

"Terima kasih karena kamu mengembalikan bukuku ini. Untung saja, aaah," ucap Naruto menghelakan napas seraya tersenyum. "Hari ini, rencananya aku belajar kelompok bersama temanku untuk mengerjakan makalah Bahasa Inggris ini."

"Oh. Begitu ya. Syukurlah karena aku mengembalikan bukumu pada waktu yang tepat."

"Ya."

Tawa yang mengembang, tercetak di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Dengan segera, ia memasukkan buku cetak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu. _Ja nee_."

"_Ja nee_, Naruto."

Kuroka melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya naik ke sepeda.

Dalam hitungan detik, sepeda yang dikendarai Naruto, melaju kencang meninggalkan halaman kampus yang masih dikerumuni orang-orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, di kediaman Naruto, terdengar ketukan pintu yang berlangsung sebanyak tiga kali.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian, bergegas turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kakinya yang tidak memakai alas, menuruni tangga dengan bunyi yang keras.

"Ya, sebentar," kata Naruto yang membuka pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut putih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia berwajah datar dengan suara yang juga datar.

"Halo," sapa Toujou Koneko.

"Halo juga," balas Naruto.

"Kita jadi, 'kan belajar kelompok di sini?"

"Jadi kok. Ayo, silahkan masuk, Koneko-chan!"

"Hn."

Koneko yang merupakan teman sejurusan Naruto, masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Naruto. Ia melewati Naruto lalu Naruto menutup pintu. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di ruang tamu.

"Kita belajar di sini saja," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum. "Kamu duduk di sini dulu. Aku mau mengambil laptop-ku di kamar. Tunggu ya."

"Hn," sahut Koneko yang masih berdiri. Ia memandang kepergian Naruto dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Sejujurnya, Koneko diam-diam mencintai Naruto, yang menjadi teman dekatnya selama di kampus. Namun, Naruto lebih dekat dengan Kuroka, kakaknya Koneko. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto mencintai Kuroka.

Dan sekarang ia berharap perasaannya ini tersampaikan pada Naruto. Rencananya, ia akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu pada Naruto, namun perasaan malu terus menghalangkan niatnya itu. Karena terbayang-bayang Naruto akan menolak cintanya.

_Tidak. Kamu harus memberanikan dirimu untuk menyatakan perasaan ini pada Naruto. Ayo, lakukan, Koneko!_

Kata-kata penyemangat yang terlontar dari pikirannya, mampu membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Ia pun membayangkan bagaimana indahnya jika ia merajut kasih dengan Naruto. Pasti membahagiakan sekali.

"Koneko, ayo kita mulai belajar sekarang!" ajak Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Koneko kaget setengah mati.

Lamunan Koneko dengan fantasi indahnya jika ia dan Naruto saling mencintai, menjadi buyar seketika. Ia melihat Naruto yang menenteng laptop, kedua pipinya merona tipis seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-Anu, kamu bilang apa tadi?" Koneko tergagap.

"Kita mulai belajar sekarang," ulang Naruto.

"Oke."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Koneko, Naruto tersenyum. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan meletakkan laptop di atas meja berkaki rendah. Koneko duduk bersimpuh, berhadapan dengannya dengan dibatasi meja sebagai pemisah di tengah mereka.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan untuk presentasinya, Koneko-chan?"

"Sudah. Ini."

Koneko mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Buku-buku itu ditumpuk menjadi satu seperti gedung lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Naruto bengong karena melihat buku-buku menjulang tinggi itu.

"Banyak sekali. Tebal-tebal lagi."

"Ya. Aku bersusah payah meminjamnya dari beberapa kenalanku."

"Kita, 'kan hanya membuat makalah Bahasa Inggris yang membahas tema cerita dongeng."

"Iya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, membaca semuanya."

"Huh, ya sudahlah."

Wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi sewot. Koneko sedikit tersenyum menyaksikan Naruto yang melototinya. Hal itu menjadi kesan terindah di hatinya.

_Dengan begini, aku bisa bersamamu selama mungkin, Naruto-kun_, batin Koneko.

Mereka pun terdiam dalam keheningan. Berfokus untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang hanya beranggotakan dua orang saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pada pukul 10 malam, tugas kelompok Naruto dan Koneko selesai. Naruto mengantarkan Koneko sampai di sebuah halte bus. Halte bus tersebut terletak tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

"Hei, kamu serius mau pulang sendirian?" tanya Naruto yang khawatir.

"Iya. Bus terakhir biasanya akan lewat jam segini," jawab Koneko yang celingak-celinguk.

Tapi, biarpun mata kucing Koneko mencari Bus yang ditunggunya selama satu jam, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangan Bus. Hanya terlihat, satu persatu kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya itu. Cahaya terang dari lampu-lampu jalan yang berbaris-baris rapi di sepanjang trotoar, menerangi jalan sehingga para pengendara bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak yakin," Naruto bersidekap dada seraya memandang ujung jalan yang sepi.

"Kenapa?" Koneko heran. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Karena hari ini hari Sabtu. Semua angkutan umum biasanya akan selesai beroperasi di jam 8 malam."

DOOONG!

Wajah Koneko menggelap. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, heran melihatnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya. Jelas sekali ekspresi panik tertangkap dari wajahnya yang selalu datar. Suaranya terdengar menggelegar hingga mengguncang tempat itu.

"Yang benar, Naruto?"

Orang yang ditanya, hanya mengangguk pelan. Koneko terdiam, menghelakan napas seraya memegang erat tali tasnya dengan dua tangannya. Gumaman pelan terdengar pelan dari bibirnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin, kan, aku pulang sendirian."

Naruto bisa mendengar perkataan Koneko yang nyaris pelan itu. Ia memegang pucuk kepala gadis berambut putih itu.

"Tidak usah mencemaskan itu. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Itu jika kamu mau sih."

Kornea biru tertuju pada kornea emas itu. Si empunya kornea emas, dengan cepat menyahut, "Aku mau."

Senyuman seindah pelangi, melengkung di wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Aku ambil sepedaku dulu ya."

"Ya."

Koneko mengangguk dengan senang. Puncak kepalanya dielus pelan oleh Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu beranjak dari bangku kayu, berlari secepat kilat menuju apartemennya. Koneko memandang kepergiannya, dengan hati yang melonjak girang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sepeda berwarna jingga kehitaman berhenti di tepi jalan, tepatnya di halte bus, dimana Koneko menunggu. Naruto duduk di atasnya, melemparkan senyum terbaik untuk Koneko.

"Ayo, naik! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumahmu," ucap Naruto yang menunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Hn," sahut Koneko yang langsung duduk di bangku yang terletak di atas ban belakang sepeda Naruto. Ia merangkul perut Naruto dari belakang.

"Pegang yang kuat ya, Koneko-chan."

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kita jalan sekarang."

Seperti pembalap sepeda profesional, Naruto mengebutkan sepedanya. Koneko yang berpegangan kuat pada pinggangnya, menjerit kencang saking takutnya saat merasakan guncangan hebat tatkala sepeda melaju kencang.

"Kyaaa! Naruto! Jangan kencang-kencang! Aku takut!"

Deru angin yang sangat kencang, membuat rambut dan pakaian dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu, berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Naruto memperlambat jalan sepedanya ketika mendapatkan semprotan protes dari Koneko. Ia tahu bahwa Koneko takut sekali jika sepeda dikebutkan seperti ini. Alhasil, membuat Koneko semakin memeluknya dengan kencang.

Menanggapi reaksi Koneko, Naruto hanya tertawa. Pandangannya selalu lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi karena hanya dilewati beberapa kendaraan. Orang-orang masih terlihat hilir-mudik di trotoar. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang kencan pada malam minggu.

Sadar dengan fenomena biasa yang terjadi di setiap malam minggu, membuka mata Naruto lebar-lebar. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh pasangan kekasih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Cerita buat seseorang.**

**Rabu, 27 Maret 2019 **


	2. Terpaksa melamar

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Ring**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Terpaksa melamar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang mencintainya adalah impian Naruto. Saat ini, ia mencintai Kuroka, kakaknya Koneko. Perasaan yang sudah lama ditanamnya di hati, mendesaknya untuk menyatakan cinta, tetapi harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tidak mungkin Naruto mengungkapkannya di larut malam seperti ini.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Naruto mengerem sepedanya mendadak sehingga Koneko kaget.

"Aduh, apa kamu tidak bisa pelan-pelan, Naruto?" sahut Koneko seraya memukul bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Maaf."

"Tertawalah sesuka hatimu."

Koneko cemberut sambil turun dari sepeda, lantas bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tawa Naruto yang meledak, perlahan menghilang, tergantikan suara yang keras memanggilnya. "Koneko-chan! Tunggu dulu!"

Koneko berhenti berjalan di dekat pintu pagar yang baru saja dibukanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu."

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu kamu orang yang sangat baik. Aku menyayangimu, Koneko-chan."

Jantung Koneko berdebar ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa ungkapan sayang yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, tertuju untuknya sebagai teman karena arti sayang berbeda makna dengan arti cinta.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi di kampus!" seru Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Koneko.

"Ya," balas Koneko yang turut melambaikan tangan. Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan, tersenyum lagi dan memutar sepedanya menuju jalan pulang. Ia mengayunkan sepedanya dengan penuh semangat yang membara. Sementara Koneko yang ditinggalkan, menunjukkan muka muram dengan sorot netra yang meredup karena Naruto tidak peka juga terhadap perasaannya.

_Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon kamu memilihku untuk menjadi bagian dari hatimu. Aku yakin kamu adalah jodohku yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku._

Suara hati Koneko mengalun merdu seiring menengadah ke langit. Tidak tampak bintang di sana. Hanya kekosongan yang gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cincin emas bertabur permata biru di tengahnya digenggam Naruto erat. Cincin yang merupakan peninggalan kedua orang tuanya, akan diberikan pada gadis yang dicintainya. Mengukir senyum menawan di wajahnya yang semringah.

"Baiklah. Hari ini, aku akan datang ke rumah Kuroka dan melamarnya," ujar Naruto yang bertekad baja dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat. Seakan muncul api di bola mata birunya yang berkobar besar sebagai tanda semangat tingkat tinggi. Kemudian ia mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil semenarik mungkin agar acara lamaran mendadak ini berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan.

Setelah dipastikan persiapan selesai, Naruto langsung pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda menuju rumah Kuroka yang berjarak cukup jauh. Kayuhan pada sepedanya melaju di jalanan, tidak peduli keadaan sekitar meski pun sepedanya nyaris menabrak orang dan benda apa saja, asal bisa cepat sampai untuk menemui pujaan hati. Di benaknya, terbayang Kuroka yang tersenyum saat menerima cincin darinya dan menyetujui lamarannya.

_Kuroka, tunggu aku. Kamu akan tahu perasaanku hari ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu pacar karena jika berpacaran, aku takut hubungan kita tidak akan lama akibat diganggu orang-orang yang menyukaimu. Kita sudah berteman dari dulu, aku yakin kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

Naruto membatin untuk memacu adrenalin dan kepercayaan dirinya semakin meningkat. Jiwanya sudah mantap akan menjadikan Kuroka sebagai istrinya. Matanya bersinar terang seiring senyum mengembang di parasnya.

Sepeda Naruto berhenti mendadak di dekat pintu pagar yang terbuka lebar. Rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang itu, memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas. Lalu ada mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah itu. Entah mobil siapa, menimbulkan pertanyaan di pikiran Naruto. Tapi, Naruto menepis rasa penasaran dan lebih memfokuskan untuk mencapai tujuannya itu.

Naruto memarkir sepedanya di dekat garasi. Ia sudah terbiasa meletakkannya di sana karena sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Toujou. Kebetulan Kuroka tinggal berdua dengan Koneko. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dunia karena sakit dan mewariskan sebuah toko kue untuk mereka. Toko kue itu menjadi sumber mata pencaharian mereka untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Naruto turun dari sepeda dengan perasaan yang memuncak. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Ingin melangkah terasa berat, tetapi tetap berusaha untuk berjalan menuju rumah. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali untuk meredam kegugupan yang menyerangnya.

_Semangat, kamu pasti bisa, Naruto_, batin Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu utama. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti saat di ambang pintu karena melihat sosok asing yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroka. Sosok seorang pria berambut hitam berkuncir satu dengan dua garis di pipinya yang menyerupai keriput. Naruto tidak mengenalnya, baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk melamarmu, Kuroka," ucap Uchiha Itachi usai meminum teh yang dibuat Kuroka untuknya, "apa kamu akan menerimanya?"

"Tentu. Aku menerimamu, Itachi-kun. Kita sudah lama berpacaran, ah, akhirnya kamu melamarku. Betapa senangnya," tukas Kuroka memegang dua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Syukurlah. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan menolaknya."

"Mana mungkin aku menolakmu? Dasar, Itachi payah!"

"Aku tahu itu."

Itachi tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis yang hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia menatap Kuroka dengan mesra sehingga mendidihkan darah Naruto sampai ke ubun-ubun. Keberadaan Naruto baru diketahui mereka bertiga. Obrolan manis pun terhenti.

"Ah, ada Naruto rupanya. Ayo, masuk!" pinta Kuroka mengibaskan tangannya maju-mundur beberapa kali.

"Ya," balas Naruto sembari tersenyum. Ia terpaksa masuk dan memilih bersikap seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kemudian duduk di kursi satu lagi, tepatnya berhadapan dengan Koneko. Pandangannya pun beradu dengan mata Koneko.

"Ah," gumam Koneko membulatkan mata dan mulutnya ternganga. Terkesiap, lalu membuang muka. Kedua pipinya memerah. Jantungnya memompa cepat.

Sesaat kesunyian melanda tempat itu. Itachi memandang Naruto dengan saksama, lantas menatap Kuroka.

"Dia ini siapa, Kuroka?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto. Dia itu temanku dan temannya Koneko-chan," jawab Kuroka tersenyum, "Naruto, kenalkan namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia calon suamiku."

"Salam kenal. Aku Naruto," tandas Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hn. Salam kenal juga."

"Lalu tujuanmu apa sehingga datang ke sini malam-malam begini, Naruto?" Kuroka mengerutkan kening, menilik Naruto serius.

"Anu ... itu..."

Jeda sesaat, Naruto menghelakan napas berat. Pandangannya tertuju lagi pada Koneko.

"Aku datang kemari untuk ... melamar Koneko-chan," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk Koneko.

"Apa?" Koneko membelalakkan mata. Wajahnya pun memerah ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Koneko-chan. Baru sekarang aku mengutarakannya padamu. Jadi, aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku. Apa kamu menerima lamaranku ini?"

Naruto menatap mata Koneko lekat-lekat. Terpancar keseriusan dari netra birunya itu, tetapi tidak tertangkap ada cinta di sana. Sebuah kepaksaan demi menghargai diri sendiri agar tidak sedih karena patah hati. Inilah jalan terbaik untuk melupakan Kuroka, pikir Naruto.

Bagi Koneko, inilah momen yang ditunggunya. Tentu ia tidak menolak kesempatan emas itu. Hatinya girang, melonjak beberapa kali seakan menaburkan bunga untuknya. Mengucapkan selamat karena Naruto sudah memahami perasaannya.

"Ya. Aku menerima lamaranmu karena aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Koneko tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya bertepatan Naruto memasangkan cincin tanda pernikahan di jari manisnya.

Naruto juga tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Koneko-chan, calon istriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Sudah dilanjutkan atas permintaan seseorang. Terima kasih.**

**Minggu, 16 Februari 2020**


	3. Menikah

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Ring**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Menikah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlebih dahulu Itachi menikah dengan Kuroka. Lalu seminggu kemudian, barulah Naruto menikah dengan Koneko. Semua teman tidak mengetahui pernikahan Naruto dan Koneko karena dilakukan secara diam-diam, tanpa mengadakan resepsi pernikahan.

Usai melakukan upacara pernikahan di kuil, Naruto membawa Koneko pulang ke apartemennya. Koneko juga membawa semua barang penting dalam koper besar dan tas. Naruto yang membawa barang-barang milik Koneko dengan sukarela.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu apartemen. Barang-barang milik Koneko diletakkan di dekatnya. Sambungnya, "mulai sekarang apartemen ini adalah rumahmu sendiri. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya, Koneko-chan."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," sahut Koneko mengangguk dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo, masuk!"

Naruto tersenyum seraya masuk ke apartemen. Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak berani menyentuhnya meski pun sudah menjadi istrinya yang sah. Mereka masih berpakaian pengantin, melangkah menyusuri ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamar utama yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Ada tiga kamar di apartemen Naruto. Koneko berpikir bagaimana rasanya tidur sekamar dengan Naruto. Membuat wajahnya memerah padam hingga menyadari langkahnya sudah sampai di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Ada perabotan yang lengkap mengisi di berbagai sudut kamar seperti ranjang berukuran besar, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, karpet, sofa, televisi, dan lain-lain. Warna kuning-jingga mendominasi tempat itu.

"Ini kamarmu," ujar Naruto meletakkan koper dan tas milik Koneko di dekat ranjang. Wajahnya yang semula cerah, berubah menjadi datar.

"Kamarku? Maksudmu kamar kita, 'kan?" tanya Koneko mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak. Ini kamarmu, dan aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah sana. Kita harus pisah kamar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ... aku tidak mencintaimu."

Saat itu juga, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak karena mendengarkan pengakuan Naruto yang sangat menyakitkan. Naruto berjalan melewatinya, tanpa mau mendengar jawaban darinya.

_Naruto tidak mencintaiku. Kenapa? _

Koneko ingin menanyakan itu pada Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah pergi. Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka. Menyisakan rasa penasaran yang timbul di benak Koneko. Menuntunnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" panggil Koneko sambil memegang sebagian kimono putih bagian bawah hingga sebatas lututnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tukas Naruto dengan nada dingin. Ia berhenti di dekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau menikahiku?"

"Itu karena aku ingin melupakan Kuroka."

"Jadi, selama ini kau mencintai kakakku?"

"Ya. Tapi, dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Itu sungguh membuatku sedih."

Netra Naruto menyipit sayu. Wajahnya kusam. Koneko memahami perasaannya itu, walau pun tadi sangat kaget ketika mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak marah, justru tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti," tutur Koneko dengan tampang suram, "aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Cukup aku sendiri yang mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak tahan dengan pernikahan ini, kau bisa menceraikanku sekarang. Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

Naruto terdiam, menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Sejujurnya dirinya tidak tega melihat tampang Koneko yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Biar pun hatinya tidak menginginkan Koneko menjadi istrinya, tetapi karena keterpaksaan membuatnya memilih Koneko. Ini sudah takdir tertulis, mau tidak mau ia harus menjalaninya tanpa ada perasaan cinta.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu. Kau akan tetap jadi istriku walau pun apa yang terjadi." Naruto menghelakan napas sejenak, lalu memegang sebagian rambut jabriknya yang berantakan. "Aku harus mandi dulu, sudah sore. Kau juga harus mandi dan jangan lupa siapkan makan malam."

"Baiklah." Koneko mengangguk dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum, tetapi terpaksa. Lantas ia masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Koneko yang ditinggalkan, merasa cukup lega karena Naruto masih menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

_Walau pun Naruto tidak mencintaiku, itu tidak masalah. Aku yang akan berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Baiklah, aku harus mandi dan berpenampilan menarik agar Naruto tertarik padaku._

Hati Koneko berbunga-bunga. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh. Berlari cepat menuju kamarnya karena kamar mandi ada di dalam sana. Butuh setengah jam, ia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian kasual - baju hijau berlengan pendek dan rok putih setengah paha - serta mengikat sebagian rambut bagian atas ke belakang dengan pita berbentuk kucing. Berdandan secantik mungkin karena kakaknya yang mengajarinya.

Koneko memandang dirinya yang terpantul di cermin yang bersatu di lemari pakaian. Kedua pipinya yang putih, memerah. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi istri hari ini," bisik Koneko pada dirinya sendiri, "namaku bukan Toujou Koneko lagi, tetapi Namikaze Koneko. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamiku."

Kedua tangan Koneko mengepal kuat, berusaha mengontrol denyut jantungnya yang terlampau berdebar kencang. Ingin keluar sekarang, tetapi kakinya terasa berat. Perasaan cinta yang memuncak, tiba-tiba memberinya kekuatan besar untuk melangkah. Tangannya pun bergetar saat memutar knop pintu kamar yang tertutup tanpa dikunci.

Ketika Koneko keluar kamar, tidak tampak Naruto di mana pun. Sepertinya Naruto masih berada di kamar. Koneko tersenyum dan berpikir positif.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku memasak sekarang," kata Koneko berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Ia berniat ingin membuat menu spesial untuk merayakan hari pernikahannya itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya basah dan lusuh. Melototi layar _smartphone _yang menampilkan _wallpaper _berupa foto wajah Kuroka. Gadis yang dicintainya kini menjadi milik orang lain. Ia menyakinkan itu berkali-kali di otaknya.

_Sadarlah, Naruto. Kuroka tidak bisa diraih lagi. Kau juga sudah menikah dengan adiknya. Berusahalah untuk melupakan gadis yang kau cintai._

Suara hati Naruto memaksanya untuk beranjak dari keterpurukan yang sempat melanda sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya untuk bersedih lagi, ada seseorang yang menunggunya di luar sana. Istrinya sudah memasak untuk makan malam.

"Benar, Koneko sudah ada di sini. Dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang," gumam Naruto seraya menghapus semua foto Kuroka dari galeri _smartphone_-nya. Dengan cara itu, ia bisa melupakan Kuroka, pikirnya.

Kemudian _smartphone _diletakkan di atas tempat tidur, ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Tujuan laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah keluar kamar untuk menemui Koneko.

Aroma harum makanan yang baru dimasak memanjakan hidung Naruto. Membuat perut laki-laki berambut pirang itu terasa lapar dan tidak sabar segera mencari asal aroma harum itu, lalu mendapati Koneko yang berdiri membelakanginya. Koneko mematikan kompor gas dan berputar hendak mengambil mangkuk, membelalakkan mata karena Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aaah, Naruto-kun. Kau mengejutkanku saja." Koneko menghelakan napas lega.

"Kau memasak apa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening sembari memanjangkan leher untuk melihat makanan yang ada di dalam panci.

"Sup ayam dengan brokoli dan wortel."

"Oh. Sepertinya enak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita makan sekarang!"

Koneko tersenyum seiring Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengambil mangkuk terlebih dahulu untuk menampung makanan yang dimasaknya itu. Naruto memperhatikannya saksama, dahinya mengerut lagi karena merasa ada yang lain dengan penampilan Koneko.

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini," ungkap Naruto memandang Koneko dari atas sampai bawah, "tumben kau berpenampilan feminim seperti itu. Biasanya kau terlihat tomboi."

"Itu ... aku sudah menjadi istrimu. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan jika aku mengubah penampilanku?" gerutu Koneko sambil memegang kedua sisi mangkuk besar yang berisi sup ayam. Kedua tangannya terbungkuskan sarung tangan bermotif garis biru-putih.

"Tidak salah. Itu bagus."

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Naruto terdiam, memperhatikan Koneko sekali lagi. Penampilan Koneko cukup menarik perhatiannya, tetapi belum bisa menyentuh hatinya. Hanya anggukan yang ditunjukkannya.

"Sedikit cantik." Naruto berwajah datar.

"Sedikit?" Koneko berwajah kusam dengan sorot mata meredup. Sia-sia saja ia mengubah penampilannya seperti ini karena tidak bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ya sudah. Aku lapar sekali. Ayo, Koneko-chan, kita makan dulu!"

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk lemas. Naruto berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai makanan dan minuman berupa air putih dan teh. Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang, kemudian meletakkan mangkuk berisikan mangkuk ayam ke meja. Sempat menilik Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Hela napas berat terdengar dari hidung Koneko saat duduk di kursi kayu. Naruto menatapnya lagi, tertuju pada bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda seperti bunga Sakura. Terbersit perasaan yang tidak terduga, menyentuh hati laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

_Aaah, apa yang kupikirkan sih_, batin Naruto sembari mengambil mangkuk kecil beserta sumpit yang tersedia di meja. Koneko menyambar cepat mangkuk yang dipegangnya itu.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang mengisi nasi ke mangkukmu, Naruto-kun. Itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya, 'kan?" Koneko menunjukkan muka semringah dan mengambil nasi dengan sendok. Menuangkan nasi itu ke mangkuk milik Naruto.

"Ya, itu memang benar." Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi nasi dari tangan Koneko.

Koneko tersenyum manis. Naruto termangu saat memandang bibir Koneko lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak karuan untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke jiwanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil makanan lain seraya berkata, _"itadakimatsu."_

Koneko juga menyahut, _"itadakimatsu."_

Acara makan malam penyambutan perayaan hari pernikahan berlangsung damai. Tanpa ada yang saling berbicara hingga selesai makan. Naruto langsung menghilang saat Koneko bertugas membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Dua pekerjaan yang cukup memberatkan dituntaskan Koneko dengan cepat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Koneko menyeka keringat yang bercucuran pelan dari sela-sela rambutnya, barusan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju kamarnya.

Saat Koneko keluar dari dapur, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya. "Koneko-chan, tunggu!"

Koneko berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang keluar dari kamar. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Besok giliran kita mempresentasi tugas makalah kelompok. Kita harus pergi ke kampus sebelum jam tujuh pagi karena dosen akan hadir di kelas pagi-pagi sekali."

"Ya."

"Itu saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang."

"Tapi, sekarang masih jam delapan malam."

"Lebih cepat tidur lebih baik, 'kan?"

"Itu benar."

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Koneko terpaku dengan wajah yang sedih dan sorot netranya meredup. Hatinya berharap Naruto mengerti perasaannya ini.

Setelah menikah, biasanya sepasang pengantin baru akan melakukan sesuatu di malam pertama. Malam yang membahagiakan untuk memadu kasih, tetapi ekspetasi Koneko jauh dari realita. Hingga air bening luruh dari pelupuk matanya. Melampiaskan gejolak hati yang menjerit karena merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh!" umpat Koneko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk menangis sesuka hati. Hanya dengan cara itu, jiwanya bisa tenang untuk sesaat saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak bisa tidur di malam itu. Hatinya gelisah karena memikirkan Kuroka. Bayang Kuroka selalu muncul di retina, mengusik ketenangannya yang berusaha melupakan perasaan cinta itu. Tidak ingin menyakiti diri sendiri atau orang lain.

"Ya, Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Kuroka selalu kuingat. Aku masih mencintainya. Tolonglah, berilah aku jalan agar bisa cepat melupakannya," ucap Naruto gusar seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Keresahan menyebabkannya bangun dan terduduk di tengah ranjang berukuran kecil. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, turun sampai ke pahanya.

Kegelapan di kamar itu membuat otak Naruto mampat. Hela napas panjang terdengar dari hidung laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Dadanya masih terasa sesak karena cinta yang tidak kesampaian. Sama halnya yang dirasakan Koneko.

Rasa haus menyergap tenggorokan Naruto. Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang, bergegas melangkah keluar kamar. Berjalan santai menuju dapur dan mengambil botol minuman air putih yang terletak di kulkas. Meneguk air hingga menyentuh setengah botol. Kemudian memasukkan botol minuman itu kembali ke kulkas.

Bayang Kuroka masih menyelimuti pandangan Naruto, biar pun Naruto berusaha mengusirnya dengan segala cara, tetapi, tidak berhasil. Dirinya pun terpaku di dekat kulkas, ingin berteriak melampiaskan gundah gulana ini.

"Aaah, aku benar-benar pusing sekarang." Naruto menghelakan napas lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kau belum tidur?" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang mengagetkan Naruto. Suara seorang gadis yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Kuroka?"

Naruto membelalakkan mata dengan mulut terbuka. Kedua pipinya memerah bersama jantung yang berdebar kencang. Kuroka berdiri tak jauh darinya, melemparkan senyum yang menawan.

"Kuroka, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau tinggal bersama kak Itachi sekarang?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan jiwa yang terguncang.

"Aku bukan Kuroka." Kuroka berwajah sewot, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Koneko. Membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"Eh? Kau ... Koneko-chan?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

Koneko berwajah datar. Ia berpakaian piyama putih dengan corak telinga kucing. Tidak memakai _make-up_ lagi. Berpenampilan biasa. Tapi, wajahnya memerah padam dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Pasalnya, Naruto bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana _boxer _berwarna hijau.

"Aaah! Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" teriak Koneko seraya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini saat tidur," sahut Naruto cuek saja, lalu berjalan melewati Koneko, "kuharap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam, ya."

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

"Baguslah."

Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu dapur, meninggalkan Koneko. Jantung Koneko memompa darah lebih banyak karena terbayang dengan penampilan Naruto tadi. Tubuh Naruto tegap dan atletis seimbang dengan kulit cokelat yang eksotis. Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis karena selalu membantu mereka yang mengalami kesusahan. Kebaikan hatinya mampu mempesona beberapa gadis hingga jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itu juga, Koneko jatuh cinta ketika Naruto membantunya mencari buku kesayangannya yang hilang. Momen pertemuan pertama itu sangat membekas di benak gadis berambut putih itu.

Koneko menghelakan napas kecewa dan mengusir kesedihan dengan memakan sesuatu yang ada di kulkas. Tiba-tiba, perutnya terasa lapar sehingga membangunkannya. Menemukan sepotong kue apple pie yang terletak di piring kecil. Senyuman getir ditunjukkan Koneko saat mengambil apple pie.

"Memang lebih enak makan kue daripada menangis tidak jelas," kata Koneko sambil duduk di dekat meja, siap dengan sendok kecil. Ia memakan sepotong kecil apple pie dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, kecewa, dan cinta meledak di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Jumat, 21 Februari 2020**


	4. Hanya teman biasa

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Ring**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. Hanya teman biasa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hela napas berat terdengar dari mulut Koneko saat berada di kereta. Ia duduk bersama para penumpang lain. Tidak ada Naruto terlihat ikut dengannya.

_Kenapa aku harus pergi sendirian ke kampus, sedangkan Naruto juga pergi sendiri naik sepeda? Padahal kita ini sudah menikah_, batin Koneko. Hatinya sangat kecewa karena Naruto memintanya untuk merahasiakan pernikahan mereka agar tidak diketahui teman-teman kampus. Mereka harus bersikap biasa layaknya teman sebelum menikah. Tentu hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan, tetapi Koneko akan berusaha menjalaninya demi mematuhi perintah Naruto.

Tanpa terasa kereta yang ditumpangi Koneko berhenti di stasiun. Pintu kereta terbuka otomatis sehingga Koneko dan para penumpang lainnya keluar secara tertib. Koneko berjalan menuju keluar stasiun karena kampus terletak tak jauh dari sana. Ia memilih jalan kaki agar bisa sekalian berolahraga.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pemuda yang memanggil, "Koneko-chan!"

Koneko berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah. "Sasori-san."

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Kita pergi ke kampus sama-sama, ya."

"Ya."

Koneko mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Akasuna Sasori juga tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berbicara akrab tentang apa saja. Sesekali mereka tertawa jika ada yang lucu. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar, memperhatikan mereka sekilas saja.

Sasori dan Koneko tiba di kampus. Mereka berjalan di koridor lantai satu dan berpisah saat menemukan koridor bercabang tiga yang menyerupai huruf T. Banyak orang yang hilir-mudik di dekat mereka, tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya, kita harus berpisah. Aku harus masuk ke kelasku karena ada jadwal kuliah hari ini," ucap Sasori dengan wajah kusut, "tapi, sebelum aku pergi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Koneko mengerutkan kening. Penasaran.

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Koneko-chan?"

Sasori mengatakan itu dengan tampang yang serius. Rona merah tipis terukir di dua pipinya. Koneko membulatkan matanya sempurna, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain." Koneko menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah semringah. "Oh."

"Apa kau tidak marah, Sasori-san?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu?"

"Dia..."

Koneko memutuskan perkataannya saat melihat Naruto yang muncul di balik sudut leher kiri Sasori. Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya, sempat mendengarkan percakapan antara mereka. Sasori menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Koneko dengan tidak sabar, mendesak Koneko untuk mengungkapkannya secara jujur.

"Dia siapa, Koneko-chan?" Giliran Sasori yang mengerutkan kening.

"Dia ... Namikaze Naruto." Koneko menyipitkan kedua mata sayu saat menyebut nama suaminya sendiri. Naruto yang mendengarnya, terdiam.

"Oh, Naruto, ya. Ternyata teman dekatmu itu. Beruntung sekali dirinya dicintai oleh gadis semanis kamu, Koneko-chan."

"Ya, aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi ... dia menolakku."

"Hah? Kenapa dia menolakmu?"

"Karena dia mencintai orang lain."

Koneko memandang Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Koneko tadi, memutuskan pergi dari sana. Ia berbelok ke kiri karena kelasnya berada di sana. Koneko ingin mengejarnya, buru-buru menyudahi obrolan dengan Sasori.

"Sudah, ya, Sasori-san. Aku harus pergi karena jam kuliah mau dimulai," ujar Koneko segera berlari ke arah Naruto pergi tadi. Sasori memandang kepergiannya, menampilkan senyum getir. Menahan gejolak nelangsa yang sangat mengguncang hatinya.

Koneko tergesa berlari menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Mengejar Naruto yang hampir mencapai kelas jurusan Bahasa Inggris. Beberapa orang sudah masuk ke kelas itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" pekik Koneko dengan suara yang keras ketika Naruto masuk ke kelas. Naruto melototinya dengan tampang sewot.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" tandas Naruto bernada dingin.

"Tapi..."

"Ingat, ini kampus. Mengerti?"

Naruto menunjuk muka Koneko lantang. Cukup membuat Koneko terperanjat dengan mata yang melebar. Seketika paras Koneko menjadi kusam dengan sorot mata yang sayu. Naruto pun tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Maaf," tutur Koneko menunduk kecewa.

"Ya," timpal Naruto berwajah datar, "ayo, masuk! Sekarang giliran kita yang menjelaskan tentang cerita dongeng itu."

"Baiklah."

Koneko mengangguk patuh. Naruto berjalan duluan dan diikuti Koneko dari belakang. Mereka duduk agak berjauhan bersama penghuni kelas lainnya. Dosen pun datang dan memulai jadwal mata kuliah hari ini. Aktivitas belajar berlangsung aman tanpa kendala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Presentasi makalah Bahasa Inggris kelompok Naruto dan Koneko sukses ditampilkan. Semua orang puas dengan hasil presentasi itu, keluar dari kelas bersama Naruto. Mereka berbincang-bincang hangat seputar dongeng _Sleeping Beauty _yang menjadi pembahasan hari ini._ Kon_eko yang tinggal sendirian di kelas, merasa semakin sedih karena diabaikan Naruto.

"Saat presentasi tadi, Naruto terpaksa akrab denganku karena banyak temannya di kelas ini," gumam Koneko sambil memegang cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis kirinya, "cincin ini seharusnya di jari Kuroka-nee, bukan aku yang memakainya sekarang. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang diinginkan untuk memakai cincin ini."

Koneko hendak menangis, tetapi ditahannya, mengingat masih di kampus. Ini baru dua hari, ia menikah dengan Naruto. Putus asa sesaat membuat pikirannya sempit yang ingin memberikan cincin itu pada Naruto lagi. Berniat memutuskan hubungan pernikahan yang dilandasi sebagai pelampiasan cinta.

"Aku mencintai Naruto, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya," bisik Koneko yang mengurungkan niat buruk itu, "tidak. Aku tidak akan minta hubungan pernikahan ini berakhir. Aku akan berusaha keras sekali lagi agar Naruto jatuh cinta padaku."

Tekad semangat Koneko berkobar besar. Membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan untuk berjalan kembali menggapai cinta Naruto. Pikirannya pun mengarah pada sesuatu yang menggetarkan jiwa dan segera keluar kelas. Tidak berniat mengejar Naruto karena mengetahui Naruto sedang pergi makan bersama teman-teman di kantin.

Jam kuliah tidak ada lagi. Koneko memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Ia berencana membereskan rumah yang berantakan sejak tadi pagi. Hal itu dilakukannya atas inisiatif sendiri tanpa disuruh Naruto.

Naruto tidak peduli di mana Koneko berada sekarang. Kini ia tertawa dengan teman-teman sesama jurusan Bahasa Inggris. Laki-laki dan perempuan berkumpul di dekat meja yang sama. Mereka melahap makanan yang dipesan masing-masing dengan keceriaan sejati. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Yamanaka Ino, membeberkan sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan semua orang kecuali Naruto.

"Hei, Sasori-senpai, salah satu senior yang tertampan di kampus ini menembak Koneko tadi pagi di koridor lho," ungkap Ino dengan muka yang serius, "tapi, Koneko menolaknya karena menyukai Naruto."

"Yang benar?" sahut Haruno Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino. Matanya terbelalak disertai mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Iya. Kasihan Sasori-senpai. Dia sangat sedih karena ditolak Koneko."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Nara Shikamaru yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, "apa kau juga menyukai Koneko?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat seraya menghabiskan ramennya.

"Kenapa? Koneko itu manis dan imut lho, Naruto," timpal Ten Ten.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mau pergi kerja dulu. Sampai besok, teman-teman."

Naruto sempat menghabiskan minuman sodanya sebelum pergi. Teman-temannya terdiam saat menyaksikannya yang buru-buru meninggalkan kantin itu. Suasana yang sangat ramai, dilalui Naruto dengan langkah yang santai. Hiruk pikuk suara orang-orang di kantin tadi, berangsur menghilang tatkala Naruto sudah keluar dari sana. Tujuan pria berambut pirang itu adalah bekerja _part time _di sebuah toko kue yang sangat terkenal di kota Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, toko kue milik keluarga Senju ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Naruto bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya, tampak sibuk melayani para pembeli. Suasana cukup ribut karena suara orang-orang yang saling mengobrol hingga pintu utama toko berbunyi nyaring. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang mendorong pintu tersebut, masuk bersama seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Argento Asia membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada dua tamu itu.

"Aku ingin membeli kue yang paling enak di sini, Asia," sahut Itachi yang ternyata mengenal Asia karena ia dan Kuroka selalu berkunjung ke sini jika ingin membeli kue sewaktu masih berpacaran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Asia membungkukkan badan sekali lagi. Itachi dan Kuroka tersenyum saat menyaksikan kepergian Asia. Mereka pun bergandengan tangan saat menyusuri gang kecil yang diapit dua lemari kaca. Banyak kue berderetan dipajang di lemari kaca itu, beraneka bentuk dan menggoda selera para pengunjung sehingga tertarik untuk membelinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan toko kue milik keluargamu, Kuroka?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap lembut wajah Kuroka.

"Aku menyuruh Koneko yang mengurusnya karena aku harus fokus mengurus dirimu, Itachi-kun," jawab Kuroka dengan tampang semringah. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Termasuk berhenti kuliah juga?"

"Iya."

"Sia-sia saja selama tiga tahun ini kau kuliah."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Sekali lagi Kuroka tersenyum. Gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu, merangkul lengan Itachi mesra sekali. Tingkah mereka menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ada di gang itu, termasuk Naruto.

_Kuroka dan Kak Itachi_, batin Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri tak jauh dari Itachi dan Kuroka. Parasnya kusam dengan kedua netra meredup karena hatinya menangis saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Mengiris jiwa yang seakan lepas dari raganya. Tidak bisa membendung semua itu, menggerakkan dirinya untuk pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Naruto!" panggil Kuroka yang ternyata melihat Naruto. Ia berjalan bersama Itachi, menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Kuroka. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kerja di sini?"

"Ya. Aku baru sehari ini kerja paruh waktu di sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak urus toko kue saja dengan Koneko? Itu lebih baik, 'kan?"

"Itu ... benar juga."

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengangguk meski pun kenyataan di hatinya sedang nelangsa. Kuroka juga tersenyum, sementara Itachi memilih diam mendengarkan mereka. Hingga Asia datang membawakan kue yang paling enak dan terlaris di toko itu, menuju Itachi dan Kuroka.

"Ini kue pesanan kalian berdua," ujar Asia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kue pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih," balas Itachi menerima kue itu.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Asia membungkukkan badan dengan hormat pada Itachi dan Kuroka. Ia melangkah menuju tempat dirinya bertugas. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik, lalu lenyap karena Kuroka yang terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau berhenti kerja sekarang dan ikut membantu Koneko di toko kue keluargaku?" Kuroka mengulang perkataan yang sama. "Karena aku sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa membantu Koneko untuk mengurus toko keluarga kami. Aku harus fokus mengurus keluargaku sendiri. Lalu kau sudah menjadi suami Koneko, jadi aku mohon padamu, tolong jaga dan bahagiakan adikku."

Naruto tertegun mendengarkan permintaan Kuroka, lantas mengangguk pelan. Kuroka tersenyum dengan alis yang melengkung ke atas. Itachi menambahkan, "kami berdua akan pindah ke New Zealand. Kami titip Koneko padamu."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah. Kami permisi dulu. Ayo, Kuroka, kita pulang!"

Giliran Kuroka yang mengangguk. Itachi berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Kuroka dari belakang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku, teringat dengan perkataan Kuroka barusan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau berhenti kerja sekarang dan ikut membantu Koneko di toko kue keluargaku?" Kuroka mengulang perkataan yang sama. "Karena aku sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa membantu Koneko untuk mengurus toko keluarga kami. Aku harus fokus mengurus keluargaku sendiri. Lalu kau sudah menjadi suami Koneko, jadi aku mohon padamu, tolong jaga dan bahagiakan adikku."

Atas permintaan Kuroka, menuntun Naruto untuk mewujudkannya. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat dengan wajah yang serius seiring hatinya membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

_Kuroka, aku akan berusaha keras untuk memenuhi permintaanmu ini. Aku melakukan ini demimu, bukan demi Koneko._

Senyuman tulus pun terpatri di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Pria berambut pirang itu memutuskan pergi menemui pemilik toko kue untuk menyampaikan niatnya yang ingin berhenti kerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koneko sudah selesai membereskan apartemen milik Naruto. Kini ia berada di toko kue keluarganya yang bernama _Toujou Pastry and Bakery_. Toko itu terletak di tempat strategis yaitu di pusat kota dan cukup jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

Koneko membuka toko pada pukul empat sore dan mulai sibuk membuat kue di dapur. Karena tidak ada Kuroka yang membantunya, membuatnya kerepotan sekali. Ia harus membuat kue sejumlah target yang biasa dijual selama bersama sang kakak.

Ada daftar kue yang wajib dijual di bulan ini, tertera di kertas putih di dinding. Setiap bulan, kue-kue yang dijual berbeda sesuai dengan selera pembeli yang biasa berkunjung ke toko Toujou Pastry and Bakery. Koneko baru membuat dua jenis kue, tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka bersama bel bergemerincing yang terletak di atas pintu. Menandakan ada seseorang yang datang untuk membeli kue.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Koneko buru-buru berjalan ke dalam toko. Pakaiannya sedikit kotor karena terkena tepung dan telur. Kemudian berhenti berjalan saat di ambang pintu karena menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di dekat pintu utama.

"Aku datang," sahut Naruto berwajah datar seraya menutup pintu utama, "aku berhenti kerja dan memilih membantumu untuk mengurus toko ini."

"Se ... selamat datang, Naruto-kun."

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hah? Di ... dibantu, ya? Tunggu, aku pikir dulu."

Koneko gugup setengah mati ketika Naruto datang menghampirinya. Jarak mereka sekitar beberapa meter. Koneko menunduk seraya meremas celemek putih yang dipakainya. Naruto memperhatikannya saksama.

Lama sekali Naruto dan Koneko terdiam. Keheningan menyusup di antara mereka, lalu suara Koneko mengusirnya pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau bisa membuat kue brownis dan apple pie?" tanya Koneko menengadah untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Bisa," jawab Naruto tersenyum tulus, "aku akan membantumu sekarang."

Koneko terpana dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Hatinya menari gembira karena bisa melihat senyuman Naruto yang biasa ditunjukkan selama berteman dengannya. Naruto memegang bahunya erat, mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena disuruh kakakmu, Koneko-chan. Karena aku bertemu dengannya dan kak Itachi tadi di tempat kerjaku yang baru," ungkap Naruto jujur dengan muka yang datar lagi, "jangan harap kita berhubungan lebih jauh seperti suami-istri. Status kita saat ini hanya ... teman biasa."

Usai mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Netra emas gadis itu melebar dengan mulut yang ternganga. Jiwanya luluh lantak. Ingin rasanya pingsan sekarang juga.

_Teman biasa, itu tidak mungkin_, batin Koneko syok. Tanpa sadar, air bening pun berjatuhan dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Sukma tidak tahan lagi membendung kesedihan yang selalu tertoreh ketika di dekat Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih.**

**Rabu, 26 Februari 2020**


End file.
